


Connected brothers

by DameSeshat



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom, bap
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Music, Old Friends, Other, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSeshat/pseuds/DameSeshat
Summary: Six different people living in Seoul come together to create a showcase - each of them bringing their own knowledge, connections and want to develop their social profile. Through working together they become friends, partners in business and share their lives with each other.





	1. Yongguk

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with [this](http://queenaofmadness.tumblr.com/post/172492372123/ive-never-been-in-love-before-yongguk-sings-as).

The city of Seoul was an insomniac, never able to settle down for a small moment of slumber and instead pushing onwards, upwards - noisily letting the world know it was there, commanding the attention it got. True, there were a good amount of people stuck with the daily routine, ignoring the cities actual pulse and doing their best to live a good life, at least what they figured it was. However there was a respectable cluster of those, who very much were aware of the cities persona and even identified with it. In the street lamp illuminated night moved those, who lost themselves in the club scene or tried to contribute to society by cleaning the streets. One night lovers trying to find a quiet spot for a heated lip-lock or a lonely soul moving from one bar seat to another, trying to drown his demons in alcohol. Finding someone busy with work was not a hard task, just like finding those trying to figure themselves out and life in a bottom of a glass. A restless city, unable to unwind and slumber.

Sleep was, for some, a rare meeting with an old acquaintance - it happened, but a promise like “let us meet up more often” were only spoken out of politeness, no meaning behind them. It was in good taste to do so, but usually both parties knew it had been manners which provoked such empty words. While a good amount of the apartment buildings in the Gangnam district had switched off its lights, there were few yellowish oranges glows seeping though the curtained framed windows, trying to shine as bright as the stars in the sky. It tried its best to meet with the lights down at the street, the cold blue ones illuminating the mostly empty asphalt platforms, and at the same time the more golden stars twinkling in the skies above - forever brighter than the simple lights located in a simple apartment. 

When passion was your work, a hobby your work and a internal need to express yourself your work - then sleep could wait its turn, once all the before mentioned influencers had their moment. Yet in one day you could only fit twenty four too short hours, which meant sleep would either get a small guest roll or be forgotten all together. Then again when there was this internal need to show the world your view of it through lyrics set to a certain tune, then slumbering seemed like time wasted. However the only one to always strongly disagreeing with this was the body, begging to finally get some slumber and well deserved rest. A rare occasion emerged with the fact that even the mind begged for a moment of calm and peace, to find rest in slumber and start the coming day rested and clear headed. Instead stubbornness intervened, arguing the work would be done soon and not push things to be done ‘tomorrow’ - it was a magical place, where everything would be solved and yet never did. 

One such creature, in tune with the city he lived in, was Bang Yongguk - the Korean hip hop, R’n’B and soul darling, having created some of the biggest hits in the past five or six years. After a drought of creativity suddenly he had burst through the clouds of despair to deliver hit after hit, constantly evolving his sound and adding to the scene. Mixing several influences into a sound that resonated with the masses was a talent many music critics constantly underlined and praised, viewing it to be the foundation of the mans well deserved triumphs. His success and growing fame had gotten him in talks with bigger companies, promising head spinning high pay-checks and an even wider audience for his music - however he would need to tone down his influences from jazz and add in more sugar. With that on his mind Yongguk sat in his simple yet stylish living room, the shelves on the walls filled up with signed CDs of artists he had helped to create music with. What space was left was filled up with pictures of his friends, family, people who inspired him and those he worked with - a constant reminder what truly mattered. 

Right in the neighbourhood of the object manifested memories sat his wide range of messily organised books on art, history and music. When most of his space was well organised and put together to keep his own mind clutter free, then there was always this one spot where chaos reigned - for him it was the bookshelf. Some book lay open as a constant life source to tap into, gain more inspiration and feed off it, while others were fitted into the shelf and waited for their moment. No rhyme or logic was applied, simply the ones that always inspired him - for instance Picasso - sat open and always proved themselves as an creative boost. Others slumbered having only fed his hunger for knowledge, nothing more or less - now having the chance to simply sit there untouched till a need arouse to be food for thought. 

Even if his bank account was filling up rather nicely and he had a comfortable spot in the music scene, it didn’t mean he would let himself rest to reep the benefits. Nearly feverishly the young male tired to figure out where to go next, what to create and how - a tireless grind, but one which left him feeling more alive than ever. It was an odd mixture of circumstances, but to Yongguk it was the caffeine keeping him going and bringing food onto the table. The battle to keep his creative spirits alive, muses pleased and himself awake was one that welcomed him daily - no break, no excuses. Ever since his teenage years music was the food of life to the man in his late twenties, dressed in a simple wide T-shirt, some simple dark grey sweats and socks. It was what kept him in school and studying, with the promise of his parents in mind that if he worked hard enough on his academical life he could also express himself through music. 

He would never forget the first time he was allowed to go to Hongdae at night, watch and listen to the street performers deliver performances that stayed with him till the coming days, sitting next to him in class. The first time he ended up in an underground hip hop bar, listening to the society critical rhymes performed by men not much older than him or his ears being filled with texts consisting of bragging and getting the hottest female in the club. The mixture of sounds, themes and ways of expressions left deep imprints on his young eager mind, wishing to understand more and most importantly - contribute himself.

Yet undoubtedly the one night he lost himself on a jazz bar was the turning point for Yongguk, who listened to the songs filled with life itself and the hardships karma threw at you without a break. The night he spent listening to the saxophone, bass and jazz drums creating this ideal jam session that to this day spooked around in his mind. A hunger for more was revealed itself to him, demanding to be satisfied and not ignored - it was then where it became clear that music would be the only line of work suited for him. The only way of life to keep him going, the path to greatness. 

'I’ve never been in love before' played in the background, Yongguk singing along to it as he looks at his dog asleep in his lap as the laptop screen illuminates his face with an unfinished score staring at him with cold demanding eyes. Instead of sleep, he composes. Instead of rest, he serenades his dog in the dead of night. Instead of looking for deep love filled relationships he focuses on life beyond that. Instead of partying until the following morning was dictated by a head splitting hangover he wrestled with words to create a song to express the emotions currently on his mind. Yongguk was a workaholic with the wish for more from life, yet there was the art of creating music calling to him like a siren. 

Clear rimmed glasses sat on the males focused face, eyes watching how the black text cursor in the word document flashed - disappeared, reappeared, disappeared, reappeared - nearly mockingly wanting him to continue on with writing the lyrics. At times words flowed from his mind faster than his finger could type or write down on a piece of paper, yet sometimes he struggled even with the simplest of pop songs. A battle of words was his constant companion. Black hair messily sat on his head, constantly falling before his eyes sight and leaving the male to raise his hands and let the long fingers comb through the black inked strands. They barely wanted to stay in place, constantly obscuring his sight and leaving the frustration to slowly build in the males system - it was slowly piling up, leaving a small sense of annoyance to push out any other emotion.

Constantly having to tap into a creative mindset at times was impossible for the male, who rather slumber like his dog or listen to the dreamingly sad voice of Chet Baker. There was something within that jazzy voice that drew you into a world of sober dreams, smoked out cafes and foggy streets illuminated by a single gas lamp every few meters. If you only closed your eyes it was easy to slip into a daydream of wandering the streets at night, a long trench coat brushing against your legs as a hat sat on your head and hid your face from view. Couple would move past in a hurry to get home, be embraced by love and warmth while you were still left out in the cold and lured into a basement bar that let out the saddest jazz tunes. 

With a sigh Yongguk tried his best not to linger on those thoughts too long, instead at least try to have a draft of the lyrics done before the sun would decorate the skies once more. However his creative well had been running dry as the male overworked himself, his body and mind. Being a famous music producer didn’t give your more freedom, but more money. As there was a chance to have a wider audience listen to your lyrical expressions and thoughts on life, there was this constant battle against companies trying to control and over simplify the message. Yongguk would put together the complexities of love, how it wasn’t there to heal and much more to be for support - companies wanted it to be a simple message of ‘love will solve all’ as that sold. Money ruled the world of music, at least the world he functioned within.

Setting his laptop to the side, his hand landed on his dogs soft fiercely curly caramel coloured fur as he silently patted the adorable creature. A small warm smile slowly etched itself onto his features, watching his dog awaken to make sure to use the chance and get all the belly rubs possible. Chuckling under his breath his wordlessly agreed with the wishes of his canine, enjoying the moment of doing something so disconnected from his job. Aware he should know how to switch off, Yongguk lacked the off switch or had long ago disconnected it from his mind - even if he struggled, music and creativity flowed within his system. 

His eyes settled upon the clock on his wall, realising it would be only twenty more minutes till the next day rolled around the corner and wishing to be greeted. On his coffee table sat an empty bowl, where had had his dinner from - kimchi fried rice with an egg on top. Simply so he wouldn’t work through the night, as it had become usual for him, Yongguk had chosen to drink water instead of coffee. Even if stubbornness tried to rule him, the male was aware he had his limits and those needed to be respected - nursing an overworked body and exhausted mind took longer than he wished. It never was a simple case of resting and trying to relax, but much more working on reinvigorating his mental health and trying his best not to neglect it. A job he didn’t always enjoy or wished to deal with.

As he debated over if he could find proper comfortable rest on his couch the doorbell rang out, letting the inhabitant know a guest lingered behind the closed locked door. His dog was the first to get up, stretch his sleep filled body before slowly walking over to the front door to sniff the air as slowly his tail started to waggle. It took Yongguk a bit longer to get himself standing, needing to stretch himself as his body had been forced into one position for far too long. Emitting a small sound of relief, the male sluggishly moved towards the simple looking white door with a small peep hole, into which he peered. 

In the mostly white hallway stood Yongguks longtime friend Himchan, holding onto two rather big white plastic bags - probably filled with food from his job. A small smile flashed upon the otherwise exhausted face of the producer as he unlocked his door, met with a beaming smile and fashionably dressed man. 

“Hello there!” Himchan exclaimed happily his focused drawn to the caramel furred dog, who happily came out of the apartment to welcome to guest. Dogs were always able to make people feel like they are welcomed and clearly their arrival had been waited for - with their tail wagging happily, curious happy eyes looking at you and all done to get a few moments of attention. “Hey. I figured you would be up. Food?”

Yongguk nearly laughed at how he played second fiddle whenever someone came around to visit, because of how enchanted people became with his dog. It wasn’t like he minded, it was hard to do so, simply since he himself was a helpless fool for the canine and his black button eyes. Without a comment he took the two white plastic bags, turning to walk towards his kitchen - surely his friend would know what to do and he wouldn’t need to linger around. Setting the heavy bags onto the kitchen table mouthwatering scents wafted into his nostrils, stomach nearly automatically grumbling in want to be fed. A bowl of simply cooked kimchi fried rice with an egg on top seemed to have been filling, yet by now had only been a small snack and not a proper meal.

The sound of his front door falling shut reached the kitchen and soon enough Himchan walked in with Yongguks pet following him, making a turn towards his own water bowl to have a small drink. “So where are you coming from this time? Wedding? Birthday? Product launch? Simple event?”

“Birthday party. Someone's daughter from the Lotte Group turned sixteen and they needed a host for the night.” Himchan nearly sounded bored by his own work, even if it brought in a respectable pay check and good connections - after a while all the parties and events had turned boring, repetitive and dull. There was no change in how they were set up, how people wished him to act or what would happen, which left Yongguk to question if those people on purpose lacked creativity or simply didn’t want to stand out. Image was what really brought to respect, maintaining took work and an understanding of human behaviour - what is known is accepted, what is unknown is shunned. The politics of image building, maintenance and how to destroy it was nearly a past time for the elite of the world, who used it as a means of entertainment when nothing else suited their taste.

“She is a huge fan of your work. Knew most of your hits by heart and I spent nearly three hours listening them on repeat. This time your number was worth nearly quarter of two million won,” Himchan continued on when he didn’t get a reaction from his friend, who was busy taking out the containers of food and finding them clean bowls to eat from. Yongguk stopped in his actions, raising a brow at the male, who had seated himself at the dinner table with a small grin on his lips, and let out a sound of pure annoyance. “I didn’t give it to her, obviously”

“Quarter of two million won? It is just a number. What are they thinking?” Yongguk asked with a scoff, never understanding this great interest in his persona and the nearly desperate need to form a connection with him. If they weren’t musicians or companies representing them, why would someone want the phone number of a music producer renowned for being highly private and withdrawn from loud public life. He owned social media accounts, impossible not to in this day and age, but used them to his own liking and not to promote every single thing under the sun. Yongguk respected his followers, choosing wisely with what he would let his name be associated with. “What do you want to drink?”

“Do you have that good Japanese tea? They had awfully sweet champagne at the event, my stomach is nearly killing me.” Himchan dropped the subject as they had discussed to too many times, always coming to the same conclusion - Yongguk’s number would remain unpublished to people with no connections to music. Even though ridiculous amount of money had been offered to the event host, he always declined and cited he could not hand out private numbers of private people, of his friend. It happened rather frequently that previously established connections were severed because of that one answer - being Yongguks friend, close friend, opened doors and shut them just as quickly.

“I do. Help yourself to the food while I brew us some tea.” Yongguks voice was soothing to anyone's ears as it was low, a deep vibrating bass that radiated a sense of calm. Especially at the dead of night after a loud energetic party, coming to Yongguk was like walking into a calm forest filled with simple non threatening sounds. Some compared the music producers voice to that of honey, others to the calm and peace you feel laying on a hill top gazing at the star filled sky on a summers evening. None of them came close to accuracy, at least in Himchans mind, who simply figured a very old soul rested within his friends body. One which had seen life several times, coming to peace with the chaos raging in the world and choosing to focus on self development, rather than being wrapped up in the insanity of humanity.

Hunger robbing him of further etiquette, Himchan piled a good portion of food into his bowl as he constantly looked at his friend as if waiting for a chance to speak up. An opening to unveil a new fresh idea that was dying to see the light of day, to be discussed and looked at. Although visiting his friend without a single reason was one of Himchans favourite past times, tonight it was more than him simply dropping by with food and a cheery attitude. 

For months, close to half a year really, Himchan had been working on widening his portfolio and finally getting the work that was a lot more interesting than dull repetitive event hosting. He desired to be in front of television cameras, be a nation loved host of a popular show - be it music or social commentary, at least known. The eagerness to be more than he was now was what drove Himchan towards news challenges and ways to get ahead in life - resting upon the known bored him, annoyed him. Thus he looked for chances to do something knew, collaborate with new faces and maybe get a shot at a bigger career than being a simple event host. He wanted to be challenged. 

Yongguk knew his friend ambitions, also when Himchan was eager to share a fresh new idea that he had cooked up in his head and now wanted feedback, sometimes an agreement of collaboration. Even though he knew he didn’t really have time for this, maybe even wasn’t in the mood for social engagement - a good chunk of him wished for something new and different to enter his life, distract his mind as the well of creativity filled up again. It was clear that if the suggestion was interesting Yongguk would agree so he could focus his mind on a different fresh project that wasn't directly located near his comfort zone. A defeated sigh was emitted, Yongguk setting up the water kettle before turning to look at Himchan stuffing his face with great speed and a glint within his eyes. “Just tell me, what is your new idea. I know you and I know when you are bursting to share - I hope it is a better idea than the Christmas party one from two years ago. There is a chance I might even agree.”

Himchan grimaced, still living in the firm belief that Yongguk had been the ideal Santa Clause for the kindergarten party of his niece. Children adored his friend, which was confirmed by the fact none of the children cried of friend Yongguk dressed up as Father Christmas. Instead they were eager to meet him, take pictures and talk to the man with a soothing voice and a bright smile. His friend had not agreed with his belief, which was why Yongguk had grown hesitant to agree with his friends ideas and proposals. This time would be different, Himchan was sure of it. 

“Well.”


	2. Himchan and Daehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a week before Himchan showed up at Yongguks doorstep with food and an idea.

A week ago.

Himchan had always been someone born to stand on stage, to entertain and above all enjoy the applause after an exceptional good moderation. Already in middle school production the male had been the favoured candidate to be the MC for any kind of talent competitions, his school constantly making sure the talkative man had something to do. It carried over to high school, where beyond being the default MC for any event Himchan had also been class president, speaker of the student body and apart of the debating team. Yet after university the bleak job market didn’t give him much choice other than to join an event management company, who threw parties for the too rich and powerful, too bored to be creative. At first he saw it as a way to find new contacts, to build upon his previous knowledge and succeed in his career - however that dream soon was squashed.

Instead of interesting parties with curious too rich figures, he was set to moderate the same high nose birthday parties for bratty teens or mind numblingly boring charity events with the recycled speeches. To him came too bored socialites and pampered teenagers, gushing over the event they need to host to set themselves apart from their equally rich friends. It always started out interesting and yet always fizzled out to be the same idea only coming from a different mouth. They had a set idea of the party, a framework that only repeated itself and bored Himchan to tears - if the pay hadn’t been good, he would have left. The man would have long ago chosen a different company, but he lived in Seoul - a city known for absurdly high apartment costs and the nearly nonexistent job market. Even if he wanted to more out of life there was rent and bills to be paid, responsibilities needing to be faced even if he couldn’t look at another rich woman and their offspring. Every single wish to create something unique and set himself apart from the rest was squashed under this season Gucci shoes and trampled over the comfortable yet pricy Todd slippers. 

One of the moments where he could escape the vapid empty meeting was his lunch time, one which he this time around had extended with the excuse to have a meeting during it. This part of the day he cherished, downright needed to see a reason to return to his office and put on a fake smile, nod understandingly and silently wonder if all that money had murdered creative thinking in its crib. Himchan was not lying with his excuse as his old friend Daehyun asked for them to meet up at the popular chicken spot just at the edge of bustling Myeongdong. Although not his client, still a meeting of two great minds and the fact they were mainly meant to just catch up - a small minute detail no one needed to know. Add to that he needed something more entertaining than to watch a pampered rich kid throw a fit, because their mother wouldn’t agree on spending money on inviting the top tier Korean pop idol. Odd parental choices indeed.

Pushing past the shopping tourists and Koreans in the nearly car free area of Myeongdong, Himchan needed a few tries before finding the spot Daehyun had raved about. The problem was not that the directions weren’t clear, but much more the complex street web having established itself in said region. Thinking that surely this was the right street connecting to another, it was easy to discover that instead you had made a wrong turn two streets ago and were at a completely different area. The wonders of navigating through the crowds and at time losing sight of your surroundings, because adds covered every inch of every building. Add to that around lunch time ones mind already had to fight the screams of hunger coming from ones stomach, having to navigate at the same time was asking a bit too much. Surely the thousand different food scent waves crashing into your nose only made things worse, downright knocking one over and demanding to be followed. 

About five minutes to spare Himchan finally entered the chicken restaurant packed to the brim with people and Daehyun waving at him from a table in the far right corner. Smiling and a bit exhausted from his unguided tour of Myeongdong, Himchan sank like a heavy rock into the opposite seat and gave the other a tired smile. Daehyun was smiling brightly and styled to an inch of his life - there was not a day where he didn’t look like straight off the street fashion blogs. Black hair sat in the perfect stylish hair style and surely a bit of BB cream along with well placed brown eyeliner was the key to looking youthful, downright radiant. Nothing indicated the man starving for a proper meal or life exhausting him, naturally being a small ball of sunshine. 

Daehyun was in his last year at Seoul University, music department. His powerful voice and bright personality made it easy for people to fall for his charms along with praise the obvious talent carried in his vocal cords. Within the school grounds he was known to be someone to make it big, surely being the next star in the music sky and ideal spokes person for SNU's high quality teaching. Hidden to many was his relentless hard work and a thirst to prove himself, pushing his voice to the brink of perfection and never let a flaw even have a chance to pop up. A perfectionistic soul slumbered within his framework, one which pushed the male to never be satisfied with 'good' or 'okay', but only accepting 'outstanding'. Such a mindset was needed in the business he wanted to be apart of, but also could be the reason for a too early burn out.

Only through several long discussions and some heavy drinking did Daehyun’s friends convince the blacked haired power vocalist that taking time to relax and rest were needed. Even if he didn’t always remember that, he now wasn’t stubborn about letting it into his life. He at times felt like having off time seemed like a waste of time where he could have gotten better, achieved his dreams faster - resting was foreign to his nature, but needed. The first time to realize that had been when his own doctor showed concern over the males health and the health of his vocal cords. Even the suggestion to not be able to sing for a time had given Daehyun enough reason to listen to his friends and learn how to rest, how to go out and 'waste' time with social activities. Slowly a balance like state seemed to have come to him, where Daehyun scaled down on his countless practice hours and focused his energy on enjoying life.

“How have you been?” Himchan asked, looking at his long time friend, who had tried to hide dark circles.  
“How does one do in the last year of university and trying to manage a good final project?” Daehyun asked back with a raised brow, chuckling lightly before sighing. “Stressful. Not only do I have to focus on myself, but the school is insisting the last year put on a musical. There are whispers and gossip about several talent scouts coming, but I am not a man for musicals and the whole pressure of it really makes it hard to enjoy it. Add to that there is constantly whispers about said topic, but nothing ever comes of it and by now I have even stopped wishing upon a star.”  
“Want to trade and do some of those god awful events?” Himchan asked back, getting a frustrated groan as a reply followed by them both laughing. “Well all I know is that food does do wonders against stress.”

Both males chuckled, looking over the menus laying on the table and hoping that something would sound delicious enough to order. Himchan knew that he would have to stay away from garlic and anything spicy as he had three more meetings - one of them being with the socialite of Seoul. She came to him only because of recommendations and was rather demanding, short handed with praise and always found something that didn’t go exactly to plan. Add to that she always made sure Himchan understood that he was only seen as a servant, no one capable to anything right or even think. A charity queen demanding perfection starting from the weather to how the waiters would serve the highly honoured guests. Daehyun on the other hand could have whatever he wished, having the problem to simply choose. With their stomachs rumbling in desire for food, Himchan decided to chicken curry and Daehyun on something called the daily surprise.

About five minutes later a clearly unstressed and barely focused waitress showed up, wrote down the order and disappeared into the establishment. Within a few minutes she re-appeared with their drinkt they had ordered - Himchan a water and Daehyun green tea with honey- she set everything down and left. Even though the restaurant had gathered quite a bit of buzz, it didn't feel like it was overcrowded or stuffy - with the well thought through seating arrangements and quick waitresses, the space provided was used to its maximum capacity. No booming music deafened your ears, but instead calm lounge music was playing as background noise while the lively chatter from other tables barely could reach your ears. 

“So do you want a bit more small talk or tell my why you actually wanted to meet up?” Himchan asked, looking over the edge of his glass with a small smile on his lips. Of course they were close friends, who could simply meet up and have a nice chat - however Daehyun had insisted on the first possible available time to do so. That always meant he was eager to either express an idea slumbering in his mind or wished to ask help for a project he was pushing towards reality. Himchan knew his friend. Lunch dates were for both of them the time of day to discuss ideas over a meal and give them room to expand, develop and shape into something new. 

“Eh,” Daehyun let out a small awkward sound, like he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. Picking up his tea he considered taking a sip before setting his cup down and looking up at his friend. “I shall get to the point then. You see I am graduating soon, very soon, and my final project is going well - however me and Youngjae want something more. The university ordered musical is cute, but me and him figured we could put on our own show in the framework of our final projects or not. Uhm mainly simply wanting to do something we hadn't had a chance to do at university. We both realized that soon we won't be as free as in the comfort of SNU and thus both of us want to use this last chance.”  
“Sounds fun,” Himchan commented, not sure where he would come in or how Daehyun benefitted telling him this. “Would give you a chance to shine brighter and maybe catch the eye of some talent scouts. I guess later on the only option is to find a paying job and hey there is a opening for event singers at my company - why not suffer together with me.”  
“Ha, well yeah,” Daehyun replied with a small chuckle passing his lips, “But mostly I am in this, because I want to perform more and the chances are so limited, plus I am sick of singing covers. I want original songs. Proper song. Not songs people know and end up chiming in, off key and at times too drunk to understand how annoying their actions are.”

Himchan nodded slowly, somehow remembering his friend Yongguk and his constant strive to push the music industry towards new highs and not be the puppet of those with money. Rarely speaking up about said topic, the music producer had very set ideas about the world and what he wanted from it, what he wished to leave behind and what he didn't want to come in contact with. By no means an idealist, there was this wish to make the world a better place one song and action at a time. Nearly smiling at the memory, the wheel in his head started turning as an ideas was constructed around his two mutual friends and the connection between all three of them. Daehyun and Youngjae were talented singers, who hadn’t had the chance to fully show their potential, dying to be more than simply music students of SNU. Then there was his dear at times too serious friend Yongguk, who had in the past constantly made songs for struggling underground artists and helped them to shine just a bit brighter. A man, who knew of his image and the power that came with it, willing to see the music industry for more than good looks and endless amounts of money. Then there was Himchan, whose dying wish was to do more than he was now and with this have a chance to expand his own skill set. 

“I see,” Himchan spoke slowly, the tone of voice rather well known to Daehyun and leaving the male to listen up. It wasn’t like you could see the wheels turning, but the lightly spaced out look carried by his friend was enough of an indicator what was going on in that head. Most of the time you wanted to know what was going on in Himchans head as finding logic in everything he did was a difficult task with no rewards. “Well how about this idea - I will help you two struggling artist to find a stage befitting for you, be the MC of the night and even, if possible, get a producer to create a song or two for you guys. I am sure we will find a venue big enough to even attracted someone from the music industry.”  
Daehyun stare at his friend with a small amount of surprised mixed in with a heavy chunk of awe of how easily all that was put together in Himchans mind. The puzzle pieces were simple and basic, but pulling off such an event took time and effort, not to mention money and the time needing to be invested. His own idea had been small and only there to be discussed, while Himchan thought in the framework of a bigger picture needing to be pushed into real life. Sure the music student had wanted for such an event to happen, he did come to Himchan for a reason, but had only expected pointers to be handed out and wished luck in the end. “Wait what?”

“Ou come on Daehyun, you know I am bored at my job and organizing something like this would be at least a bit more interesting that a sweet sixteen. Throw a bit of social media behind the whole ordeal and we have ourselves a show.” The sheer certainty that stood behind those words was what really made the man sitting opposite Himchan ponder if the man was in his right mind or really that bored. Daehyun pondered over his friends words and wondered if Youngjae would be aboard as the suggested idea was clearly bigger than they had though. Their idea had been born out of the fact that neither had endless amounts of money to tap into and would simply want to perform more, show more of what they are made out of and not be restricted by the framework of university. However the offer was more than tempting, downright too good to accept. “Sure I will need some time to do the background work, but give me about a weeks and we can all meet up to discuss further details.”

The two were interrupted by the waitress, who seemed to have once more appeared out of thin air, two large bowls in her hands and with a smile setting them down. The scent of food was overwhelming and thus she left the two men be seduced by it as she disappeared, leaving Daehyun to question if she was even real. One barely saw anyone move around the establishment, simply food and drinks show up on the table leaving behind happy customers. That was probably the reason the place had grown so popular seeing how quick the serving was and the food quality up to standard. Clearly the work in the kitchen was well managed and pushed to work as quick as possible - no time could be wasted if they wanted to make money in a city where chicken restaurants were common like sand on a beach. 

Himchan was the first to start eating, hunger taking over every single sense and screaming at the blond haired male to fill his stomach with the delicious meal. It had been quite some time since he had had curry, but now wondered how he could have been so rude and ignore such a delicious meal option for so long. Eager to know how good the chicken really was, he aimed to taste it as the first thing and could only hum as the taste unfolded itself in his mouth. So rarely did the chicken taste like chewing leather, no taste to the meat and cutting it was a chore - this here had taste, the meat still tender and slowly unfolded every single taste note onto Himchans tongue. This lunch could melt away any socialites mean comments and the boredom he felt towards his job. Daehyun on the other hand was still pondering over the suggestion, rather sluggishly slowly getting around to pick up his chopsticks and get a bite into his mouth. For him as well did the tenderness of the meat, the correctly applied spices and wonderful aroma go unnoticed, but he wasn't as vocal about his enjoyment as his friend. Mainly since his mind was not fully at his meal, instead running through the idea set into it and trying to make sense of his emotions.

A small sense of worry tried to settle itself in Daehyun's stomach about if Youngjae would agree, if he was up to the challenge and above all how he would manage this finically. He couldn't simply have Himchan do him such a huge favour for free, he could simply use the mans boredom in such a way. Then there was this small nagging voice within his ear asking him in a doubtful whisper if anyone actually would come to this event, if anyone even cared he wanted more from his stage life and if he actually could manage to sing more than covers. Uncertainty was a horrible beast, far too talented in toying with ones brain and leaving behind uncomfortable questions. 

Their ordered meal was without a doubt delicious, leaving one craving more even if your stomach was so full not another bite fitted into it. Though Daehyun’s mind seemed heavier than his stomach, as he truly had not expected such an outcome and was not sure how to fully react. Something Himchan picked up and address with a heavy sigh. “Look, I am not pushing this onto you. You are allowed to say no or discuss it with Youngjae. It is simply an idea, a suggestion if you will.”

“A very very good idea,” Daehyun replies, seeing how a frown slowly morphed itself onto Himchans face. Clearly the man opposite him didn’t understand all this doubt if the idea was indeed ‘very very good’. Himchan was no simple man, but he also carried a confidence in the fact that if he set out to do something he would manage it somehow. If the first try was not successful then you learn from your mistakes and try again - giving up surely wasn't an option. However he had a feeling it wasn't about failing and so many other factors making his friend so careful to cheerfully agree, to right away demand they start working on this project. Worry was written all over Daehyuns face, slowly melting as he saw Himchan try to give him a small encouraging smile. “I will discuss it with Youngjae and let you know okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and kudos are highly welcomed. Rather glad I got around to finally writing a new chapter.


	3. Daehyun and Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun tries to figure out a way to tell his friend about Himchan's suggestion. Youngjae is the one to make his friend speak, surprised what he gets to hear.

In the evening

The rehearsal for the musical were nothing less than bothersome as they were endlessly tiresome for everyone, who already was struggling to push through the months of thesis work. There was clearly a strain on everyones nerves and wish to be apart of this ordeal, leaving the atmosphere tense even if some jokes were thrown in to defuse a situation. Daehyun could barely focus, trying to figure out how he should tell his friend, struggling with his exhaustion and general disinterest in the whole project. By no means was he being brattish about the situation on hand, understanding the schools wishes and ideas - however the planning and organization made him dislike the whole ordeal. Clearly the concept was thrown in last minute, the school hoping to show unity among the students and staff - in the end everyone suffered from the lack of management. 

The only reason he had even agreed to do it is because of Youngjae, who pointed out that more experience, in whatever form, never hurt anyone. After all in the day to day work life you couldn’t simply choose, what to do and when - a task was given, which would have to be fulfilled. Yoo Youngjae was a small star in his own right, because ever since he could stand on his own two feet and given a microphone - he would sing. His mother entered him in several local and country wide competitions, where he slowly made a name for himself for his vocals and presence on stage. It was given for him to study music and continue on standing on a brightly lit stage, wowing people with his vocals. 

He had met Daehyun at one of those singing competitions around the age of 16 or 17, the two of them growing closer rather quickly and naturally. They bonded over singing, but also a teenage dream of becoming an idol and wowing stadiums full of people. What they did not expect were the rough auditions, the unfiltered feedback and rough life of a trainee, which left both of them to bury their dream. After a long discussion they felt like their want did not match with others, who they had met at those auditions and had given up all to be there. Stealing a stop away only to “see what happens” seemed rather wrong to the both of them - the hardships of a trainee only strengthened their understanding. Not everyone was cut out to be an idol. 

Once practice ended the two gathered their things and saying their goodbyes to everyone, the two friends started to walk back to their shared dorm room that seemed miles and miles away. Daehyun still wondered how to word Himchans offer and how Youngjae would react - they had discussed a simple event, but simple was not what Himchan did. Deep and rather lost in thought he walked along the street lamp illuminated sidewalk, unknowingly ignoring his friend attempts to strike up a conversation. Youngjae had noticed even before the start of the rehearsal of how his friend seemed on another planet, unwilling to return to planet Earth and fulfill his obligations.

Finally Youngjae had enough, stepping in front of his friend and with they making Daehyun stop in his tracks - surprised plastered over his face. The two stared at each other, one having a puzzled expression while the other a questioning brow raised high to his hairline. After all these years confronting one about their emotions still seemed the hardest task on hand.

“So are you going to tell me how the meeting went or should I let you walk into the next lamp post?” Youngjae asked with a raised brow, challenging his friend to try and wiggle himself out of this without a proper answer given. “At least you would be out of the musical and wouldn’t look so endlessly annoyed with being there.”  
“It went fine,” Daehyun replied with sparse words, receiving a warning glance from the other, which left him to sigh rather heavily. Even now he didn’t know how to word Himchan’s suggestion. “Simply not as I expected, that is all.”

“What happened?” Youngjae pressed on, knowing he had to poke a bit before his friend would start talking like a waterfall. It was similar to pushing some rocks out of the way, knowing which ones needed moving on order to get the wished reactions.   
“Well,” Daehyun spoke, drawing the word out as much as possible, comically so, before giving up and simply deciding to come clear, “He liked it. A lot. He suggested to make the event into a much bigger thing than I, no, we planned. I told him all that we discussed and asked for advice, before I knew it he had painted a whole event for me, eager to set things in motion. That is Himchan - he doesn’t plan small, but much more on a grand scale, that of a king.”  
“Did he suggest we perform in front of the president of Korea or?” Youngjae joked, a bit half heartedly as he couldn’t understand why Daehyun seemed so reserved over the whole ordeal. Usually building castles in the sky was a favourite past time of Daehyun, even though he always landed back on Earth and knew things would never be as simple as one could wish for them to be. That was why their friendship worked so endlessly well - they could dream, but knew the harsh unforgiving reality as well. 

“No, no of course not. He isn’t insane. He suggested we make it into something of an event where we have a producer to create fully original new songs for us.” Daehyun replied, not sure why he was so scared of the whole ordeal. He hadn’t promised Himchan a single thing, so why be so anxious about maybe having to decline? “I have no idea where the money for all that would come for.”  
“Woah, what?” Youngjae blurred out in surprise, looking at his friend with a good amount of astonishment. “Daehyun how did he get to that point?”  
“The day I figure out how his head functions I will get a Nobel prize, a Pulitzer and probably a Grammy.” Daehyun retorted with a small chuckle, sighing in the end as the male shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Verbally the suggestion didn’t sound bad at all, but once one thought of it the question of money grew to be a only growing source of worry and uneasiness. “He simply did or well I think his frustration with his work has left him rather bored. A bored Himchan is a rather horrible thing to behold. As long as I have known him, Himchan is someone who needs something to do and once you don’t let him or restrict him in any way, he finds ways. I think my suggestion was the yellow brick road he was looking for and now happily wishes to explore. He is a caged up animal right now.”

“He sounds fun,” dryly Youngjae commented, trying to let out an amused sound and really what came out was a hollow noise. “I mean he does know we are two simple students trying to get our name out there, right?”  
“Yes, of course. He himself only graduated a few years ago, so I am sure he remembers the times of ramen and long study nights.” Daehyun muttered, knowing that even in the high points of his insanity Himchan would never suggest something downright ludacris. With the current state of things in Korea, Himchan was on the lucky side of life as he got a job right after university. Said luck would not be granted to every single youth, who had invested countless hours into their studies only to end up jobless, creating a generation with little hope in their hearts. Both Daehyun and Youngjae feared such a faith, especially as their parents already expressed worry over their future.   
“How would he even know a producer? Is it some sort of easy friend to find?” Youngjae asked, seemingly starting to ponder over the suggestion and trying to find a way to agree to it. “At our own school I know, huh, maybe five people tops, who produce their own stuff on a good level. Of those maybe two would make stuff for someone else, but only for favours.”  
“Ah well Himchan is a social butterfly, which is why he is so good at his current job.”  
“What would that be?”

“He is in a company that provides the service of planning, setting up and hosting any kind of party or event someone has a wish for. Himchan is the favoured host of many top tier families in Korea, because he is engaging and can seem warm, friendly and inviting to the devil himself. The stories he has told me,” Daehyun spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice, remembering the lunches and dinners were the bored Himchan ranted away happily as he finally could empty his heart from unhappiness, “For instance he had to host the engagement party of a couple, who fought only minutes before walking into the banquet hall. He overheard everything and through magic saved the whole ordeal. He got a sweet bonus after that and a proper contract, but not a good enough raise or better job offer. Ever since then he does the odd job where he doesn’t need to cater to some rich family, but to more artistic souls. It is all off the books, but he enjoys those rare moments of actual work.”

The two men fell silent, Youngjae moving out of Daehyun’s path as they started to walk towards their housing once more. Daehyun, now back in reality, constantly stole gazes towards Youngjae to see any sort of reaction - instead he got a stoic face, under which a turmoil of thoughts seemed to curse through the males head. Both of them had come up with the idea after a long day working on their thesis and fatigued by the rehearsals for the musical - that night the idea had sounded like a wonderful distraction from real life. Then it came up again a few weeks later over tea with a fellow singer, who encouraged them to think outside the confinements of university. Then again and again, until they realized it was a sign from density and they should at least try to make it happen, even if they had no idea how to even start setting up such an event. All they knew was the desire for a stage not constricted by the universities taste or by someone paying them to sing - a free stage, where they could perform as they please. 

Of course in silence both men questioned if their desire for freedom wasn't a simple minded one as no one in the music entertainment could do as they pleased. Yet this thirst not to work under the watchful eyes of university professors seemed to have been growing over the last years, leaving both restless for a sense of freedom. Daehyun especially seemed pleased they hadn't gone the idol route, as then ones life was only guided by the whims of fans, a large company and what was good for the band. The pure idea of being under a microscope for the rest of his life never seemed to sit well with the male, a thought he shared with Youngjae. The latter wouldn't have minded it too much, knowing it was apart of the job, however now knew himself enough to see he wouldn't have coped too well. 

“So why not take his offer?” Youngjae spoke as they stopped before a convenience store close to their accommodation. They couldn’t afford to dine like kings, but that small convenience store always offered up a dinner that would fill their stomach and not cost too much. Surely not a healthy life, but for now their money was limited and stomachs growling angrily to be fed - even if it was for the nth time a bowl of ramen. 

“What?” Daehyun asked in pure and utter surprise, looking at his friend with wide eyes. He had never seen Youngjae to be the adventurous one, which was why he seemed to shocked. “Seriously?”  
“Yes,” Youngjae spoke with a firm nod of his head, having clearly not decided to agree out of a mood and instead having invested a good amount of thought into it. To him them constantly coming back to the topic was a clear sign not to only day dream, but to think things through and because of said trail of thought he could be so sure now. “The way I see it we can see what he comes up with and how he reckons we could pay for it. I want to see that producer too. If all fits, then we could set up an amazing show, get our chance.”  
“I...I don’t know,” Daehyun, spoke as he still wasn’t sure if this whole suggestion would be a sane one to accept. Of course there was something tempting about the proposal and the scent of wonderful adventure, which would maybe give them the chance to broaden their horizon, grasp the attention of a wider audience. Yet cautious was what held him back at jumping at the opportunity to see what would happen - a internal turmoil ranged on inside of the males body. Seeing both the good and bad made Daehyun always rather careful to jump head first into a unknown situation, always needing a lot more time to think things through.   
“Look if it doesn’t fit our idea I will take the blame fully onto my own shoulders,” Youngjae commented, a shrug of his shoulders and knowing a bit too well how his friend could be a over thinker, worrying more than living. “I can blame it on moodiness of a singer or something. Come on Daehyun, this is a chance of a lifetime and do we really want to pass on it since we are scared? Live a little!”

Daehyun sighed softly, but had to agree with his friend as slowly he started to nod his head in agreement to the encouragements coming from Youngjae. Left outside the store, he fished out his phone and chose Himchan’s number from the list of recent phone calls. Silently he watched his friend browse the all too familiar store, picking up what was needed and fell into their budget. After two rings, the line opened with Himchan chirping a lively hello and leaving Daehyun to chuckle at the energetic way to be greeted.  
“Hey yourself,” he spoke calmly, looking once more at Youngjae, who had taken a break from looking at what were probably snacks to look over at his friend. Nothing in the males face told Daehyun what Youngjae was thinking or feeling, simply a calm expression was painted across the handsome features. “So about the suggestion or uh proposal you made.”  
“Yes, yes?!” Himchan spoke quickly, sounding oddly alive and excited to what his friend would say next. He was still stuck in the office, preparing for an event that was a carbon copy of the last five he had to throw - the lack of originality left him to only sigh loudly. People had managed to gather all this wealth, influence and had enough time on their hands to do whatever their free spirits would come up with. What did those crazy rich decide? To always go with the most basic ideas and never really go further than what was known and thinking this was how to live their high life. Himchan would have had much better ideas, suggestions and plans - they would stay in his head for now.   
“Uh, we accept,” Daehyun spoke as a small gush of air emitted from his body, hoping he would feel lighter and not burdened by his thoughts. Even though he felt good to hear Himchan this excited, now the burdensome thoughts of his own seemed to grow bigger and loom over him threateningly. “I talked things over with Youngjae and we agree - he wants to meet this producer and you. We both want to see what this could all come to.”

“Wonderful! Amazing! Great!” Himchan exclaimed loudly into the phone speaker, leaving Daehyun to hold the device a bit away from his ear in order to keep his hearing. After the first exclamation of glee subsided Daehyun could put the speaker against his ear once more. “Ah this is amazing. Wonderful, simply wonderful. I will go to the producer the first moment I am free at a reasonable hour and know he will be awake. Well he is always awake, that insomniac who only lives for music and the justice in the world. I am sure you three will get along as his heart beats for music more than anything else - I think he doesn't need food, only music and the love from his dog.”  
“Ah okay,” Daehyun replied as he wasn’t sure what exactly would happen next, watching Youngjae pay for the food and exit the store, still that calm expression still sitting on that face. Honestly at this point Daehyun had hoped for at least more emotional expression from his friend, not this all knowing gaze and lightly sleepy eyes. “Uh me and Youngjae will be waiting to hear more from you then. See you!”  
“Yes, yes, yes of course. Ah this will so much fun to do and see succeed. Have a nice evening! Bye!” Himchan gleefully half yelled into the phone before hanging up, leaving Daehyun to look at his phone with a small dumbfounded expression. Up until now he had never heard Himchan this lively and happy, all because he could plan an event that wasn't the a-typical rich people gathering. Letting out a sigh he stuffed the device, by now surely a few years old, back into his pocket and look at his friend. “Let’s go. I need to eat something and sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback highly welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback are highly welcomed! :)


End file.
